deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Boog vs Yogi
(theme: wiz and boomstck) wiz: animals are firce, but no matter what you are, you'll will never surpass the bear. boomstick: but these bears are more than violent, like with boog, the mighty grizzly. wiz: and yogi bear, the self-proclaimed smarter than the average bear. boomstick: he's wiz and i'm boomstick. wiz: and it's our job to analize their weapon, armor, and skill to find out who will win a death battle! boog (theme: spiral mountain banjo kazooie) wiz: the wild, a place filled with animals and boog was "not" one of them. boomstick: you see, boog was crammed in a garage with some ranger who's too goddamn attached with him. wiz: but a revelation to this overattached love was when a hunter named shaw showed up. (theme: dr neo cortex crash bandicoot) boomstick: one look at this guy and you know he's a sociopath! wiz: yup, shaw is a firce hunter and is willing to get his hands on any animal by any means necessary. boomstick: but what shaw didn't know was that the woman had boog. wiz: until he freed some idiot deer, inprisioned on the hood of his truck? boomstick: this pissed shaw off and swore revenge on boog and that idiot had a name, eliot, who name's a dear elliot? wiz: cp logic, anyway boog was suddenly trapped in the forest, 1000s of miles away, boog decided to find his way home (theme: uh oh open season) wiz: boog is no gullible bear, he can attack with his claws, his shere weight, even his roar. boomstick: but that's just scrapping the bottom of the barrel, he has a golf club, can use his teddie bear has a weapon, he done some impressive things when he actually defeated shaw, twisted a freaking shotgun. wiz: boomstick, that's bad news for you, shotgun for a leg. boomstick: aw f**k. wiz: boog has good leadership skills when he comanded an entire army of goddamn animal agains a bunch of hunters. boomstick: even if boog's tough, but deep inside, he's an asshole. wiz: and he's is gullible in some situlations but boog is the bear you don't wanna mess with. (boog: "behold, the mighty grizzly") yogi (theme: calm cut rwby) wiz: jellystone forest, a great place for food, family, friends. (theme: night walker under night at birth) boomstick: but the main guy is no mere bear, he's yogi bear. wiz: little is known of yogi's past but he has a bad, shitty addiction of stealing other's picnic baskets. (yogi bear's attempt to steal a picnic basket) boomstick: just let the bear do his thing. wiz: anyway, yogi is somehow smarter than the average bear by making some working attempts like a zip line. boomstick: in the 2010 movie, he invented a flying machine that actually flies. wiz: what, how did he do that? boomstick: like you said, he's smarter than the average bear. (theme: chapter 6 dark pit kid icarus uprising) wiz: anyway, yogi is pretty good at what he does and knows never to give up but he is naive and refuses to learn from his mistakes. boomstick: but remember, defend your baskets all you want, but there not safe from yogi bear. (yogi: "i'm smarter than the average bear") pre fight: wiz: all right, the combatants are set and we've run the data through all possibilites. boomstick: It's time for a death battle!!! battle: results: note: the conncetions between boog and yogi that they are cartoony bears who show no ways of average bears and they have unhealthy addictions to food with boog being fishy crackers/woohoo bars and yogi being picnic baskets that have food in them Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Movies vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Claw' Themed Death Battles